one hot night
by dragon5599
Summary: Two best friends becoming one.


Looking over at the clock showed the numbers 1:30am and still deidara couldn't fall asleep it was a hot summer night, but that wasn't the reason. He had built up so much sexual frustration. Most nights he got by just by masturbating to the thoughts of his childhood friend, Sasori. But recently that wasn't enough to get him by, he wanted Sasori and him to be more than just friends. He wanted then to be lover's.

Minutes passed as he continued to run his hand up and down lazily over his semi erect member. He didn't feel like releasing tonight so he got up from his bed, put his underwear on the read, "art freak" across his butt, and left his room, he walked down the hallway to the restroom to wash his hands, he the splashed water on his face before, looking in the mirror. He commented say, "your looking sexy as ever tonight." Before turning the lights off and leaving the bathroom. He turned to closed the door and started walking off turning, running into his roommate and dear friend Sasori. He looked at him for a second before asking "Sasori are you okay I didn't mean to."

Sasori gave deidara a look of hatred before looking away and scoffing. "I didn't mean to push you over." Deidara pleaded to Sasori before Sasori bursted into a laughing mess, rolling all over the floor before saying, "it's okay, Deidara. I know you didn't mean to." Just then Deidara quickly got up to help Sasori off the ground apologizing again. Sasori let out another laugh before asking "Hey, Deidara, what are you doing up this late? Don't you have class today at 8:15am? Deidara replied "Yes, but I can't sleep tonight. It's too hot and I'm stressing over the big paper that's due on Friday. I have only two days to write it." Sasori then added. "Let's sit and chit chat for a little, because I can't sleep either." So both of them both sat down on the couch and began reminiscing about the past and their childhood. They have both known each other since about elementary school, and since then have been inseparable.

Time seem to fly by as they talked, by this point they had both been drinking beer for almost an hour now. Being drunk only fueled Deidara's sexual desires even more. He just wanted Sasori right then and there, he felt all the blood rush to his already raging member, so he had to shift his legs to hide his erect member. He just nodded and said "Yes" and "okay" to everything Sasori said. But he wasn't really listening, he just imagined Sasori's cute little pink lips around his cock taking him all the way down to the base. A few sentences later he heard a question that caught his attention. He didn't hear it all and asked Sasori to repeat himself once more. Sasori covered his face and said "Deidara I have liked you for almost a year now, and I was wondering what you think of me as" Sasori face had turned and deep red and Deidara knew he had to play his next moves right.

Deidara moved his hands towards Sasori's face to move his hands away, Sasori tensed up when Deidara made contact, but relaxed moments later, allow his hands to be moved revealing a beautiful blushing face. He quickly respond with, "Sasori, I've always loved you, more and more everyday. That's another reason why I couldn't sleep tonight." Sasori gave Deidara a peculiar look before Deidara blushed and pointed down. Sasori slowly Look down before his eyes fell onto the bulge in Deidara's underwear. Sasori blushed before saying, "if

you want me to take of that I can." Those words burned into Deidara's ears, he then apologized to Sasori before pouncing on him kissing her neck leaving little bite marks up his neck, slowly kissing until he reached his lips. He pecked them lightly before raising his head and whispering into Sasori's "you're mine tonight bitch, I hope that cute little butt of yours is ready."

Deidara then lifted himself up so his crotch was in front of Deidara's face, Sasori just blushed and had a scared look on his face. He looked up at Deidara, "what am I supposed to do." Just then Deidara pulled his underwear down, his engorged member slapping Sasori's cheek.

Without warning Deidara forced the head of his cock into Sasori's mouth, the warmth and moisture of his lover's mouth was enough to make him climax right then, but he held it in and slowly began rocking his hips. Sasori struggled to break free but he couldn't. After about a minute of him pounding his lover's face he gasp before he curled over, at the moment he came right in Sasori's mouth, pump after pump of Deidara's seed shot into his mouth, he lifted himself from Sasori and said "I'm not finished with you yet." Before he saw that Sasori was crying and tears ran down his face, "Deidara why?" He asked before Deidara replied with, "I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment. Will you forgive me?" Sasori with a sad voice said, "okay, but why do you only get to feel good?" Just then Deidara smiled and pulled Sasori's short down revealing a hairless area around a beautiful, small erect cock. He looked up before he began to devour his lovers member into his mouth circling his tongue around the head cause Sasori's head to fall back and let out girlish moans of pleasure. While pleasuring him, he took one finger and began to make small circles around his tight entrance, before licking his fingers and forcing one into his anus, Which caused Sasori to jump before relaxing allowing another finger in, moments later a this finger, Deidara massaged the inside of Satori before he found his what he was looking for, he applied small pressure to this spot before Sasori grabbed the back of his head and cried out before releasing inside Deidara's mouth.

Instead of swallowing it he had a better idea, he came up to his lover's mouth and kisses him exchanging the steamy white thick liquid from his mouth to Sasori's. He happily accepted it. Kissing Deidara picked Sasori up and carried him to his room. Both naked they made it there, that's when he threw Sasori on the bed and walked to his closet, rummaging through his stuff he finally found it. Returning to the bed he applied the lubricant to his member before laying next to Sasori, he kissed him before whispering, "this might hurt for a second, I'm sorry. Sasori nodded before he got in a doggy style position with his butt sticking out towards Deidara, Deidara fell in love with his cute small pink entrance, he rubbed his member once more with the lube before putting his head against his entrance in one swift motion Deidara buried his whole cock into his butt, consummating their love. Sasori cried out loud at the pain his anus felt from something that big going inside him. Pausing for a second to adjust his position, he bent over and kissed Sasori's back slowly rocking his hips. He said "Gosh you're so tight, I can't handle this cute little ass." Quickly Sasori replied with "Deidara don't say such embarrassing things."Deidara picked up speed Which caused his lover to grip the sheets before letting out more beautiful moans, these moans made Deidara go over the edge as he began humping Sasori frantically.

As he felt his final release coming, he grabbed his lover's cute small cock and began stroking it at the same speed as his humping. Just then he heard Sasori saying, "let's come together." Everything seemed non existent to them as their sweaty, hot bodies collided with each other. The air was hot and heavy, filled with Sasori's girlish moans and Deidara's groans. Just them as everything happened so fast, they both yelled out each other's names before simultaneously achieving orgasm. Deidara releasing inside Sasori, which caused Sasori to shoot his load all over Deidara's sheets. It was only seconds before they collapsed on top of each other.

Breathless the caught their breath before thug both said, "I love you." Which made Sasori giggle. Deidara then asked if he wanted to cuddle, Which he didn't reply to, Instead he moved into his loving embrace. they just laid there kissing and fondling each other before they finally decided to fall asleep. Deidara kissing Sasori's neck saying "you dirty little uke!" Before finally drifting off to sleep.


End file.
